tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
McMillan
Season six of McMillan & Wife saw a title change to the show. Due to contract disputes, actress Susan Saint James, who played Sally McMillan, left the series. Her character was written out as having died in a plane crash following season five. As such, the name of the show was changed to McMillan with Rock Hudson flying solo as San Francisco police commissioner Stewart "Mac" McMillan. This was the final season of the show and lasted only six episodes, which aired on NBC from December 5th, 1976 to April 24th, 1977. In addition to the series' mainstay, as well as John Schuck reprising the role of Sergeant Charles Enright, season six of McMillan brought in some fresh faces in the form of Martha Raye as Agatha Thornton, replacing Nancy Walker's Mildred, who had also departed from the show. There was also Richard Gilliland as Sergeant Steve DiMaggio, Gloria Stroock as Maggie and Bill Quinn as police chief Paulson. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Leonard Stern - Executive producer * Jon Epstein - Producer * Tony Kiser - Associate producer Directors * Bob Finkel * Jackie Cooper * James Sheldon * Lou Antonio Writers * Don Mankiewicz * Gordon Cotler * Jerry McNeely * Leonard Kantor * Pat Fielder * Richard M. Bluel * Robert E. Swanson * Steven Bocho Notes & Trivia * McMillan/Season 6 redirects to this page. * Executive producer Leonard Stern is credited as Leonard B. Stern in this season. * Associate producer Tony Kiser is credited as Anthony Kiser in this season. * Teleplay writer Robert E. Swanson is credited as Robert Swanson in this season. Home video * McMillan: Season Six * McMillan & Wife: The Complete Series See also External Links * * * * * ---- Category:McMillan & Wife/Seasons Category:Leonard Stern Category:Jon Epstein Category:Tony Kiser Category:Jackie Cooper Category:Robert E. Swanson Category:Bob Finkel Category:James Sheldon Category:Lou Antonio Category:Don Mankiewicz Category:Gordon Cotler Category:Jerry McNeely Category:Leonard Kantor Category:Pat Fielder Category:Richard M. Bluel Category:Steven Bocho Category:Hal Mooney Category:Rock Hudson Category:John Schuck Category:Martha Raye Category:Richard Gilliland Category:Gloria Stroock Category:Bill Quinn Category:Jessica Walter Category:Dane Clark Category:Werner Klemperer Category:Jason Evers Category:Charles Drake Category:Dick Haymes Category:Norman Alden Category:Jenifer Shaw Category:Jeffrey Byron Category:Richard Stahl Category:Fred Villani Category:Frank J. Scannell Category:Charlie Jones Category:Karen Valentine Category:Rick Lenz Category:Julie Adams Category:Dub Taylor Category:Anthony Carbone Category:Stuart Nisbet Category:Robert F. Hoy Category:Ben Young Category:John de Lancie Category:Kim Basinger Category:Larry Hagman Category:Shirley Jones Category:Stefanie Powers Category:Tony Roberts Category:Nina Foch Category:Lloyd Bochner Category:William Windom Category:Jay Varela Category:Walt Davis Category:John Wyler Category:Rose Barbato Category:Robert Forward Category:Janet Winter Category:Alex Tinne Category:Julie Sommars Category:Jack Jones Category:Leslie Charleson Category:Marisa Pavan Category:Tisha Sterling Category:Russell Johnson Category:Joan Pringle Category:Robert Webber Category:Ed Nelson Category:Henry Beckman Category:Peter Kevoian Category:Morgan Jones Category:James Dobson Category:Enid Kent Category:Allen Williams Category:Thomas H. Middleton Category:Al Hopson Category:Joe Kyle Category:Olaf Jacobsen Category:Nancy Stafford Category:Barbara Babcock Category:John Kerr Category:Jed Allan Category:Lloyd Nolan Category:William Bogert Category:Jason Wingreen Category:Ron Pinkard Category:Leone James Category:Melinda Naud Category:Charles Jones Category:John McCann Category:Gordon Jump Category:Joan Van Ark Category:Trisha Noble Category:Peter Donat Category:Natalie Schafer Category:Ron Rifkin Category:Roger Bowen Category:JoAnna Cameron Category:Frank M. Benard Category:Baayork Lee Category:David Knapp Category:Cleve Hermann Category:Belle Ellig Category:Bob Minor Category:Steve Boyum Category:Seasons with crew categories